A Perfect Storm
by AroAceAlex
Summary: Written for Hogwarts Assignment 5 - Gardening task 3 Harry gets home from a stressful day at work and wants nothing more than to have Ginny at home.


Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling.

Hogwarts assignment 5 - Gardening task 4 - Weather

About 837+ Words or so.

Harry hated the Quidditch season for no other reason than he couldn't see his girlfriend everyday. She would practice from early in the morning to really late at night (and this is on weeks when they have home games). It was much worse for away games.

When Ginny had away games, she would be gone for at least a week before the game actually took place. Then there was the actual game. Ginny's longest game had lasted 3 days and this was because it was raining so hard it was difficult to see anything.

Harry knew moving in with Ginny would cause problems. When they had first moved in together, Harry wasn't looking that far ahead. He was only looking at the fact that wherever they went, they would always have a place to come back to. Together.  
Harry and Ginny had first moved into Grimmauld Place about a year after the war. It had taken Harry almost all of that time to make it livable again. Kreacher had helped and ended up doing most of the work. He had actually gotten the portrait of Sirius' mother and actually talk kindly. Harry never knew how he did it.

Harry was spending yet another lonely in the kitchen, being made dinner by Kreacher. After spending all day hearing about Death Eaters they have yet to catch, Harry's head hurt and would give almost anything to have Ginny back.

Rain beat against the house and echoed through it. "Rain!" he thought, "That'll get the match cancelled, right?" He put his head between his hands and thought, "No. They've never done that. And, is it even raining in Edinburgh?"

Failing to find a plausible reason they would cancel a Quidditch match, Harry decided to head upstairs.

The rain beat the windows of their bed room. It felt empty. Harry felt empty.

Slipping out of his work clothes and into his pjs Mrs. Weasley had knitted him, Harry got into bed and fell into a very restless sleep.

At about 3 o'clock, Harry heard the unmistakable noise of the front door opening. Scared that someone had managed to break into the house, Harry grabbed his wand. As quietly as he could, he made his way downstairs.

The intruder had gone into the kitchen and wasn't really bothering to be quiet.

Harry made his way into the entryway and noticed that there were puddles where the mysterious person had walked. Intrigued, Harry kept walking.

The outline of a thin, fit, female was made by the shadows scattered across the floor. They were crying, no, laughing, "I can't wait to see his face!"

Harry recognized the voice; it was GInny's. His heart beating fast and his head pounding, he ran into the kitchen.

Harry stopped in the kitchen door and found Ginny staring at him. They ran towards each other and pulled themselves into a very strong embrace. Harry held her and she put her head on his shoulder. Harry didn't care that she had just gotten in from the pouring rain and was soaking wet, he was just glad she was there.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked, hating to break their embrace but curiosity had gotten the better of him.

"Oh," laughed Ginny, "that. Well, it's snowing in Edinburgh, yeah? And, well," she laughed, "it's not really funny. I'm just glad to see you," and she broke into a fit of giggles.

" You still haven't answered my question," said Harry, smiling and laughing with Ginny.

"FIne," she said, still smiling,"One of the other team's chaser's caught the flu."

"Why didn't the Healers do anything?"

"They tried," she said. "It worked too but," she paused and giggled, "they got their whole team sick, including their reserve players. It also started infecting people who had come to watch the match and the Healers didn't have enough for everyone."

"You're not sick, though, right?" he said, backing away jokingly.

"No. When the other team got sick, the Healers gave all of us some of the position and we were all fine."

Harry, looking relieved, pulled her into a hug and smiled to himself.

"Anyway," she said breaking the hug, "everyone who bought a ticket got a refund after they cancelled the match. People were furious but, it didn't last long. So, I got to come home early," she said and looked up into his eyes.

"Well, I am very glad you are here but," he paused and kissed the top of her head, "why are you so late?"

"Muggles," she said off-handedly.

Harry was going to question her further when he saw the bags under her eyes. "Why don't you clean yourself up and meet me upstairs," he said.

Ginny nodded and her eyelids dropped a little.

After a few minutes, Ginny climbed into bed next to Harry. As she laid down, Harry kissed the top of her head. "I've missed you."

Me too."

And they both fell asleep in each other's arms for the best sleep they've both had in a while.


End file.
